Angels and Fairies
by Sophie AngelzStar
Summary: A guild as powerful as Fairy Tail, 'Angels', joins together with Fairy Tail to find jewels of the stolen crown of the Queen of Fiore. Sarah Sweetwater, the master of Angels, and her right-hand man, Connor becomes a group with Team Natsu. What difficulties will they face? What solutions can they come up with? Will they all consider each other trustworthy comrades at the end?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**Thank you and enjoy! (P.S. It's my first fanfic, so go easy on me!)**

Sarah Sweetwater is the master of a guild called 'Angels'. Though she was only eighteen, she had control of a tremendous amount of power. She had wavy brown hair and mysterious purple eyes. Her best friend who was also her right-hand man, was named Connor. He had platinum blonde hair which was a bit curly, and his eyes were shining gold. His metal earrings fitted his image.

Sarah had received a letter from Fairy Tail's guild master, Makarov. He said there was an emergency that required both guilds to come together. He was a powerful old man and never had trouble doing most things, so she wasted no time informing her guild, and rushing to the Fairy Tail guild hall.

Lucy Heartfilia was waiting for her and her guild at the big front doors of Fairy Tail. "Master Sarah! Come on in!" Lucy said. It was a bit of a squeeze, but somehow, both guilds managed to fit inside the guild hall. Master Makarov was standing on a table in the middle of the guild hall that allowed all the guild members of both guilds to see him. Sarah was sitting on the chair beside the table he was standing on.

"Recently, the crown of the Queen of Fiore had been stolen. The thieves were not merely a few people, but all the powerful dark guild members joined together! Before they could escape Crocus, the Magic Council placed permanent runes over Crocus. They are now split up in the ten different towns of Crocus, each town with a jewel belonging to the crown. One of the dark guild members has the crown itself. Each jewel contains unimaginable magic power to make the crown complete. The Magic Council came to us, the two top guilds in Fiore for help. We must co-operate and defeat all the enemies and at the same time, collecting the jewels and the crown," Master Makarov said.

Sarah already saw this coming. She did not know that Fairy Tail would be involved, though. It was known as the talk of the year, the Queen's stolen crown. "The two guilds will split into groups to take care of each town. We will have the more powerful groups take care of a town each. The more weaker groups will combine with other weaker groups to take care of a town. Let's go!" Sarah added.

The rest of the guild members raised their fists and yelled in reply. "Yeah!" Sarah and Makarov proceeded to split them up to groups. Sarah was in a group with Connor, Natsu, Erza, Lucy and Gray. They were the second most powerful group, compared to Makarov's group. They were to take care of one town alone. Sarah also added another job for her group. To be safe, after taking care of the town, she and her group would go around at the other towns to check on the groups.

With that, they set off to a town in Crocus called Maple. When they boarded the train, Natsu hurled. Sarah crossed her arms and huffed. "Pathetic," she muttered. Sarah was a person with high standards, and though she was cold, Connor loved being her friend, and knew her more than she knew herself, since they were childhood friends.

Connor's personality was the complete opposite of Sarah's. He was cheerful and easy to get along with. "Soften up, Sarah! Everyone has their own weaknesses, even you!" Connor said. After he said that, everyone except Natsu leaned in to hear. After all, they recognized Sarah as the "Angel of the Heavens", a heavenly being blessed with powers that were unbelievable.

Sarah hissed and out of nowhere, a knife appeared in her hand. It was so close to Connor's neck that it nearly touched him. He put his hands up in defeat. "Ahaha, just joking! I give up!" He said as he backed away from the knife.

Sarah, Connor and the team of Fairy Tail members therefore began their long and unforgettable journey What problems will they face? What solutions will they come up with? Lastly, will they all consider each other trustworthy comrades in the end?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Maple

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. I do not own it.

Soon, they arrived at their destination. Natsu practically kissed the ground. It was Gray's turn to call him pathetic. They got into a fight, and as usual, Erza stopped them. Then, the group of six headed into the town to look for any noticeable suspicious behavior. The townspeople were lively and cheerful, and the town was bustling with activity, so it was hard to spot any.

Lucy and Natsu then parted from the group to check in at a hotel. The rest began their search for dark guild members. They split into pairs as well. Connor and Sarah, Gray and Erza.

Connor and Sarah searched the mall. They were about to leave after a few minutes when they spotted a trail of muddy footprints behind a bush. They followed it and found themselves at an abandoned barn. They prepared themselves. Connor was strong, but he could never begin to compare with Sarah. He used the magic of the elements. His water magic surpasses Juvia's and his fire was nearly as strong as Natsu. Nearly.

They busted in with Connor using his hands to push the air using his wind magic. The doors burst open. Three dark wizards from dark guilds were hiding inside. When they realized they were found out, the leader of the three stood in front with his two minions behind him. The leader smirked. "Well, well. If it isn't the Angel of the Heavens, Master Sarah Sweetwater, and her right-hand man, Connor," he snarled.

"I'm _sorry_. I don't know who you are, Mr. So-called Awesome. Please, introduce yourself with your magic," she said sarcastically. He frowned and growled at her.

"What did you say?!" He yelled, coming at her. His hand transformed into a blade. Sarah recognized that magic as she memories all the types of magic ever existed. Connor saw Sarah looking at him, got the hint and went for one of his two minions. Sarah opened a small chest that hung on her belt. It contained magical sweets that helped her transform. She chewed them using her sharp and long fangs. She took out a bubblegum, tossed it in her mouth and chewed it once. She decided to test them with the simplest of her transformations.

"Sweets Transformation: Bubblegum!" She said. She transformed. Her hair turned turquoise with colorful beads in it. Her armor changed into a blue dress with a white-laced mini-coat matched with turquoise heels and a pink handbag.

"What the?" The remaining minion said. The leader glared at him and forced him to snap out of his confusion.

"That makes it easier for us to handle her. She's really dumb. Let's go!" The leader yelled. Sarah smirked.

"Don't get too cocky," she said. A gun appeared in her hand. She manages to do this disappearing and appearing by making a thing she imagines come to life. When she is in a transformation, she can only imagine things stored especially for that transformation that gives her the advantage.

The gun was covered with sparkles, but it was a good pistol. "Gunslinger Magic: Sticky Gum Shot!" She yelled. A bullet made out of bubblegum shot out of the gun and stuck onto the leader's body. Instead of killing him, it grew and grew till it covered his whole body. He struggled, but it only made the bubblegum tighter, depriving him of oxygen. With that, he fainted.

His minion was trembling. He pointed a gun at her. "D-don't move! I'll...I'll shoot!" He stammered. She made the gun disappear.

"Oh? Will you?" She asked. She used her hand to face it at him. "Cotton Candy: Doll's Transformation!" She yelled. In a flash of pink sparkles, cotton candy appeared and flew toward him. It grew too, but it's effect was different. After it covered his entire body, he disappeared. In his place was a doll.

Sarah turned her head to check on Connor. The unlucky other minion was lying on the floor, coughing out blood with Connor's foot on his body. "Let's bring these idiots to the Magic Council. They'll lock them up," Sarah said, heaving the unconscious leader and human-sized doll over her shoulder. As she was walking, a note dropped out from the leader's front pocket. Sarah picked it up and stuffed it in her pocket.

After they sent them to the Magic Council, Sarah and Connor returned to he hotel that Natsu and Lucy checked in at. Erza and Gray were there too. Lucy used a key card to open the door to one of the rooms, and they discussed their gathered information. Connor and Sarah told them about the idiots they met, while Erza and Gray told them about the comments of the townspeople they asked.

"I found this too," Sarah said, taking out the note from her pocket. She unfolded it, and was a bit confused at how it looked like at first. It was a map of Crocus, but with some alphabets and numbers. She used her fist and hit the ground beside the not after a while. "Oh!"

She explained that each town each had ten enemies. They had code names, with the first letter of the town as an alphabet. The losers they defeated were M1, M2 and M3. There were seven more code names in Maple which meant seven more enemies. The nine other towns, Healberry, Poluscius, Starlit, Link, Secrette, Fashionista, King, Lovers and Festival.

"Those are some weird town names," Natsu said. Lucy yelled at him.

"Was that all you heard?! Really!" Gray, Lucy and Natsu got into a fight while Connor, Sarah and Erza devised a plan. After Erza, Connor and Sarah finished, Erza broke the fighting three up. They spent the rest of the day settling into Maple and having fun. Erza and Lucy went to the mall Sarah and Connor had just been to buy clothes. Natsu bumped into Happy and they headed for a restaurant. Gray checked out some detailed necklaces at makeshift stores, and finally, Connor and Sarah walked around the busy marketplace, buying food and water supplies, as well as stopping by a few stores.

Sarah got a new chest to contain her sweets that had gold lining and flowers carefully embroidered on it. Connor got a black cap and had a smiley face that lit up at night. Their friendship got even better, since they didn't usually do this kind of thing as Sarah would be busy with paperwork. They couldn't even be called friends anymore. They were destined to meet, like soul-mates.

Everyone knows that every day has to end. When it started to get dark, the group returned to the hotel, exhausted but happy. Natsu and Happy parted ways too as Happy wanted to get some rest and pets weren't allowed at the hotel. The staff won't listen to Natsu, even though Happy was an exceed. Happy went back to Natsu and Happy's home instead.

They decided on their room arrangements since there were only three rooms. Erza and Lucy, Natsu and Gray (which both boys weren't happy about) and Sarah and Connor. Sarah didn't mind sharing a room with Connor as it wasn't the first time they did. When they went on advanced missions, Sarah and Connor shared a room to save money.

Sarah went over her plan inside her mind as Connor took a bath. She was sure nothing would go wrong. After all, this is perfect Sarah Sweetwater we're talking about.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Eva Gardenia Part 1

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

The next day, they had planned to go to a place in Maple called Eva Gardenia. It was famous for its nature, and people tend to get lost in it since it was a maze Made of flowers, hedges, bushes and plants. There was also a rumor, that if a person manages to find an angel statue in the middle of the maze, they will have their wish granted.

When Sarah saw Connor's casual clothing, she immediately _commented _on it. "We're not going sightseeing. Put on your armor. Do not underestimate our opponents," she said disapprovingly. Connor pouted and went back to their room to change.

Afterwards, Sarah and Connor met up with the other four Fairy Tail members in the lobby. "Okay, our first stop is the disguise shop, right?" Lucy asked. Sarah nodded. Disguises were needed for their plan to actually work. They went to the nearest one, and bought a travelers' clothing for Lucy, as well as a black cape for Sarah so she wouldn't stand out. Finally, they set off to Eva Gardenia.

"Okay, we're splitting up here. Lucy, Natsu, you know what to do. Gray, Erza, I hope luck is on its way. Connor, make sure not to come to near to Eva Gardenia," Sarah said. She then put on her black cape. They all nodded and set off to do their jobs before Natsu could ask what it was.

* * *

Lucy hoped that her charm would work. It was the main part of her job. With a map that she got at the information counter, she walked up to the two enemies, disguised as guards, in the front gates. "Um, excuse me, do you happen to know where these places are? My sense of direction is pretty bad, and I don't want to get lost," Lucy asked in the sexiest tone of voice she could create.

"Oh, just follow these blue and green lines to them, the different flowers and plants could guide you," one of them said, pointing to the map. Lucy inched closer to the other until her chest brushed across his. She made it so that it looked accidental. The guards were fooled. They were both red in the face.

"Hey...you two look pretty muscular, do you exercise? Most girls _love_ guys with muscles," she asked seductively. She was quite disgusted with herself, but her sexual charm seemed to work, so she kept on going. She had to keep this conversation up, so that she could lure them away from the front gates.

A girl in a black cape managed to slip past the guards' sight and walk into Eva Gardenia without a ticket. Only Lucy and Natsu knew this was all part of the plan.

* * *

Connor was floating, above Eva Gardenia. He managed to wrap his wind magic around himself, so as to make him invisible. He was using the same type of magic to float. He then started to destroy the magic trackers around Eva Gardenia by using his water magic to make them unable to track magic.

There are strict rules in Eva Gardenia that some people thought were unreasonable. The mayor insists that it was all to protect the nature of Eva Gardenia. One of its rules was not to use magic. Since it was a famous tourist attraction, the mayor of the town ordered magic trackers to float around it to track people using magic in it, and putting them in prison. It was clearly considered a heavy crime.

He spotted Lucy trying her best to seduce the guards, and Natsu hiding in a bush nearby, looking upset about not getting any action. He laughed to himself a little. It was all good so far.

* * *

Erza swept the fallen leaves of the trees as she cautiously got closer and closer to the two enemies, also disguised as guards, near the back door. One of the guards noticed she was getting too close, and that she was not their usual staff. The truth was, Erza knocked the cleaner out, and stole his uniform and cleaning supplies.

"Miss, can I see your license?" He asked. Erza knew he was suspecting her. It was slightly earlier than the time she hoped he would suspect her, though. Erza stood there, not doing or saying anything. He walked forward and put out his hand. "Your license, miss." He demanded in a stricter tone. Erza thought to herself in panic, 'Hurry up and notice my situation, Gray!'

Gray was hanging around at the small grassy area beside the back door of Eva Gardenia, waiting for the time he was given to come. Erza told him an exact timing that he must appear, and that was when the guards started to suspect her. As he was walking and pretending to admire the grass, he saw Erza with the two guards right in front of her. He had to go save her. The time was not exact, but he could tell she was in trouble.

When Erza heard the brisk footsteps of Gray arriving, she smiled to herself and re-quipped into her Sea Empress armor, which matched well with Gray's Ice-Make magic. She knew she could trust him to come when he needed her to.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Eva Gardenia Part 2

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima, I do not own it.

Sarah knew she had to find the rumored place, the heart of the maze. There was only one problem.

"Wow! Beautiful!" She heard a few girls squeal at the sight of the flowers. She could barely breathe, let alone move, amongst the sea of people. She had no choice. She looked up, and felt the presence of Connor. Then she looked around. 'He must have destroyed the magic trackers already,' she thought to herself.

Sarah squeezed herself into a small corner, made sure no one was looking, and took out a half-eaten chocolate bar from her last transformations. Since it was made of magic, there weren't any ants. She took a small bite and put it back into the chest, chanting, "Sweets Transformation: Milk Chocolate."

She transformed into a ninja. Other than her clothing, weapons and magic, nothing changed. She knew that someone would spot her anytime soon as she was standing out, so she swiftly leapt to a high branch of a tree, trying to camouflage herself to the tree.

From her position, she could see the front gates and back door. She thought of Erza, Gray, Lucy and Natsu, and wished the best of luck to them in her heart.

* * *

Lucy knew that by staying at the front gates, she was getting nowhere. She could also guess that Natsu was getting impatient. "Jeremy, Jerome, I want to get to know you two even better. It would be nice if we could, sit down on a bench, like somewhere over there?" She asked, pointing to a secluded area around the bush Natsu was hiding at.

Sarah had researched and found out about it. From a normal person's view, it would seem to be a forest that led to who-knows-where. But, in truth, in the middle of it, there was a small area that had a bench, a few bushes, and a river.

They started to look uncertain as they had been ordered by their leader to stay at their spot at all times, unless he told them to move, or they had to use the bathroom. Lucy could tell, and took action. She really did not think she would have to do this and made it so that she would only use this method when necessary.

She placed each of her hands on one of their shoulders and looked at them with a sexy and pleading face. "Please?" She asked. Their hearts nearly popped out of their chests when they looked at her.

With perverted looks on both their faces, they said in sync, "Yes!" Lucy cheered silently to herself as she led them into the forest. Natsu was aware that his turn was arriving, and prepared himself as they fell into their trap.

The public, who were entering Eva Gardenia, couldn't see or hear them at the secluded area since it was far away. Natsu could beat them up to his heart's content there, which was why Sarah chose that place.

* * *

With the S-class wizard and the strong Mage, they easily got the upper hand and were done with the two enemies in a blink of an eye. Erza re-quipped back into her usual armor and they decided to turn them in, and return to the hotel to rest afterwards.

Just as Erza and Gray were about to go, Connor appeared out of thin air behind them. Literally. "GAH!" Gray yelled when he realized Connor was standing right behind him.

"'Sup!" Connor said, grinning. Gray's soul started coming out of his mouth, and his heart was about to stop beating, still recovering from the surprise of having found Connor there.

"That is a peculiar way of making an entrance," Erza commented, completely unaffected from his arrival. "And it's also quite a casual thing to say when Gray seems to be dying."

Connor laughed. He then slapped Gray a couple of times to get him back to reality. "I'm just bored because my job is done. All I had to do was to destroy the magic trackers and make sure the other parts of the plan was working well. Can I go with you?" Connor asked. They agreed, since all three of them had completed their jobs after all.

* * *

Sarah managed to finally spot an angel statue, which was covered with creepy vines that had small white flowers on them. There was only one person at the heart of the maze, which made things a little creepy as it was noisy and bustling at the other parts of the maze. That one person was the leader, and Sarah was supposed to handle him.

She secretly decided herself that if the leader was boring, she would leave him to someone else. She was not going to waste her magic on powerless creatures. She was standing on yet another branch of a tree, examining her opponent first. He seemed weaponless on the outside, but she knew that he was hiding all sorts of guns and knifes inside his guard disguise. It was probably because he knew magic wasn't allowed inside Eva Gardenia, and was not aware the magic trackers were destroyed.

She jumped off the tree into a bush, which made a rustling sound. Her opponent seems to have a sharp sense of hearing, and heard it. "Who's there?!" He shouted. He was unaware that in a few minutes' time, he would know who she was. And he was going to regret asking.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Eva Gardenia Part 3

Disclaimer: Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail. I do not own it.

"Hey! Come out!" He shouted, walking around to check the plants and shrubs. Sarah prepared her attack move and waited for the right moment. He stopped at a bush to check it. She used this opportunity to throw a chocolate smoke bomb. It was a bomb that could harm one's body badly, of breathing in too much gas and other effects.

Shocked by the sudden brown mist surrounding him, he coughed and wheezed uncontrollably, his eyes became slightly watery, so he could not see clearly. He remembered seeing a dark figure, standing in the mist, though. Then, he fainted.

When he came to, he found himself stuck onto something cold, wet and sticky. He soon realized it was a spider web, made out of...chocolate? But that was not important that time. The dark figure was appearing again, and he assumed it was the one who threw the bomb and stuck him onto the spider web. He had to escape before the dark figure realizes he is conscious.

As if the figure was reading his mind, he or she said, "You underestimate me." He could tell it was a girl by her voice. He was frozen stiff with fear as the figure came closer and closer to him. The mist started to clear a little, and he saw her face. He had to meet her, out of all the powerful wizards in Fiore?!

"S-Sarah, Angel of the...Heavens," he stammered. She smirked and took out a blade, made of chocolate, but as sharp as steel.

"Oh, I'm so honored that you know my name! Now shall I give you a reward in return, my dear friend?" She said sarcastically as she put her blade onto his neck. He could feel the cold steel touch his neck, and he trembled. "Now, how would you like me to torture you today?"

* * *

Erza, Gray and Connor were walking farther and farther away from Eva Gardenia. At the same time, Connor got more and more anxious. He stopped midway. Erza and Gray stopped too, a little ahead of him. "Something wrong?" Gray asked. He had noticed how slowly and uncertainly Connor was walking, and was waiting for him to just let out what the matter was.

"I'm worried about her after all!" Connor said loudly. A question mark appeared on Gray's head. A female that Connor is worried about... It took him a few seconds to know who he was talking about.

"Master Sarah?" Gray asked. Connor nodded his head. "Why? I mean, she seems like the leader-type of person that everyone can depend on."

"I know, Sarah's a dependable person and all. That is exactly what I'm worried about. She never tells anyone any worries she has, not even me. When the time comes, and the stress builds up, she'll just...how am I supposed to put this...she'll act like the living dead. She refuses to eat, drink, sleep, or do anything, and just..sits there, or stands there, looking like a zombie, her face all pale..." Connor said, looking like he does not want to say anymore.

"I understand, you can go. Gray, you too. I'll find Natsu and Lucy, and we'll go to the Magic Council to turn them in, so we'll be returning to the hotel first," Erza said. Gray pointed at himself.

"Me too?" He asked. Erza simply smiled.

"I can tell that you're worried about Connor going alone. Connor, are you okay with this?" Connor nodded, and ran off. Gray quickly tried to keep up with Connor's fast pace.

Gray was worried for Connor as a friend. As the days went by, he had the chance to know Connor and Sarah better. Connor was a friendly guy, cheerful most of the times and really gives people the impression of the bright sun. Sarah...okay, she was not as bad as he thought, but she was still, a bit...hard to talk to, with her stubborn personality. Both of them were amazing when they were together, like a super duo.

When they reached Eva Gardenia, they saw the two guards gone from the front gates and knew it was Natsu and Lucy's doing, so they could get in without tickets. They began finding Sarah and the heart of the maze. Gray swung from tree to tree like a guy living in the jungle with his ice chain. Connor used his wind magic to float and make himself invisible.

When they did finally find her, she was in a brown mist, putting a chocolate blade beside a guy stuck to a spiderweb's neck. Gray backed away a little at the devilish look on her face. Connor laughed and asked, "Sarah, are you sure you're not sadistic?"

Sarah removed her blade as she saw her two guests. "Oh, you guys." She looked at the enemy out of the corner of her eye and shot the blade precisely at his right leg. Blood spilled out, and the guy started gasping in pain. He knew that he had to at least attack her with something, and not look so helpless. He started taking out a pistol from his uniform, still gasping. Sarah turned her back to face Connor and Gray, so she could not see what he was doing.

Gray's eyes widened as they saw the enemy aim the pistol at Sarah. "Master Sarah!" Gray yelled. Time seemed to stop as a bullet shot out of the gun. As the bullet was about to touch her, she made a knife appear in her hand, and cut the bullet into half, forcing it to drop to the ground.

* * *

Connor smiled. Sarah had her sixth sense, so he did not need to worry about her defense. She was good at attacking and defending, so there was probably no one who could catch her off-guard. The enemy realized the mistake he made. It was rumored that not a single person has ever defeated her, let alone harm her, ever since she was born. He did not believe it was true then, but now...he might have to re-think that.

"Connor, Gray, I'm going back to the hotel. Take care of this loser, he's not worth my time. Connor, this is your test, so you better do well. Gray, this is also a test for you, for me to acknowledge you...as a wizard," Sarah said as she started walking off. An anger sign appeared on Gray's head, but he knew better than to rage at her. Connor seemed to be nervous.

Before Sarah left the scene, she raised up one of her hands, with her palm flat. A butterfly landed on her palm. Sarah smiled for the first time that she had been assigned to banish the enemies and find the jewels. Gray thought she actually looked better smiling. Connor smiled too.

The butterfly was 'Stardust', Sarah's pet. Stardust was special, and always watched over Sarah, even when Sarah does not know it. Stardust also knows when her owner needs her, and have always followed her, ever since they were both young.

Sarah whispered something to her, and it flew up, watching Connor, Gray and their enemy, as an examiner to their tests. Then, Sarah left.

"Connor, what is this test you're going to have? You seemed kind of nervous earlier," Gray asked. And what was that creepy butterfly doing? He did not dare to ask, though.

Connor's smile vanished. Gray realized he said something wrong. "Way before we accepted this job, Sarah decided that she needed a new assistant. She said I wasn't strong enough to keep on being by her side. I didn't want to step down, so she said she will test me some time later, to see if I was worthy of keeping the position. So, I have to do this. Can you let me take him on by myself?" Connor asked.

Gray did not know how to reply. If he said yes, Connor could be acknowledged as a person worthy of being Sarah's assistant. If he said no, well, they could BOTH be acknowledged. But he did not think Connor would be happy if that happened. The look on his face told him that Connor _wanted _to do this alone.

"...Okay," Gray blurted out. He said it without thinking. But it was too late to take back his words now. The man managed to cut himself out of the web, and was glaring at them. Connor was ready to fight him, standing in a battle stance. Now, all he could do was watch.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Sarah and Connor Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: I know that the anime Fairy Tail does not show blood and stuff, but I added some of that anyway. Rest assured, the members of Fairy Tail will not be involved in the mess.**

Connor obviously seemed to have the upper hand. Their enemy was injured after all. The enemy's leg was kicked at by Connor. His opponent gripped his injured knee and fell to the ground, in excruciating pain. His face was twisted up, and his leg was trembling, oozing out blood.

Gray secretly cheered to himself. He was not used to seeing so much blood, but he was simply glad the battle was over. It had been going on for a while, and he admitted that their enemy is quite the resilient one, but it was finally coming to an end...wait, what was that?

He saw something glowing in their enemy's hand. Connor's eyes never left it, as if he was in a trance. The glowing only became brighter and bigger, and he felt the magical pressure in the air build up. Gray finally realized what it was. It was a ball of magic, created from the magic in the air, and it was powerful.

"Connor! Look out!" Gray yelled, running towards him. But it was all too late. The magical ball floated out of the enemy's hand and hung in the air. It traced a glowing star, then sped towards Connor in lightning speed. Connor came to senses just before the star hit him, causing him to fall back, onto the ground. "Hey! Connor!"

By the time Gray reached Connor's side, he was already unconscious. As if it was a blade, the star had plastered itself onto Connor's body, with his clothes ripped. Gray did not think much about the fact Connor was half-naked at that time (since he was too). "Wake up! Hey!"

As Gray tried his best to wake the unconscious victim, a certain golden butterfly flew out of Eva Gardenia in a rush.

* * *

Natsu decided it was time he made his move. He was planning to attack them head-on, since they did look quite easy to defeat. He stood up from his hiding place behind the bush. Lucy, who was slightly surprised by his sudden appearance, stopped talking for a while.

Jeremy took out a magic gun from his security guard uniform. "Who are you?!" He demanded threateningly. Just as Natsu was about to attack him, Lucy regained her composure and stood up. "What's wrong, Miss Natsume? Do you know this man?"

"Er, yes! He's my older brother, Natsuki. Where have been? I was looking for you everywhere! Ahaha..." Lucy said nervously. Phew! Luckily she's not bad at thinking fast in these situations. "Jeremy, Jerome, I need to speak to him for a while. I hope you don't mind." Lucy pulled Natsu to a tree, far enough from the guards, so that they could not overhear their conversation.

"What's going on Lucy? Seriously though, Natsuki and Natsume?" Natsu asked. Lucy rolled her eyes. Yeah, yeah, her naming sense was terrible. However, that was not what she wanted to talk about right now, after seeing Natsu nearly spoil her plans.

"I'm guessing you forgot what I told you before the plan began. We were going to attack them in secret, without them knowing, remember? If we suddenly come at them, they could easily shout or yell, attracting attention from the public. And we don't want to do that."

"So I have to act as _your older brother? _...Man, this sucks." And he was really looking forward to some action too. Did he really still have to wait? Lucy put her hands on her hip. She took that as an insult.

"And is there something wrong with that?" Lucy asked, her eyebrow raised. Natsu sighed and shook his head reluctantly.

"No..." They went back to the secluded area, where Jerome and Jeremy were waiting. They seemed to be on their guard, and they were looking at Natsu, clearly suspicious of him. Lucy felt like face-palming herself, but she resisted the urge. All her hard work of having Jerome and Jeremy trust her seemed to have gone to waste. And that was because of _Natsu_.

"Ah, I haven't introduced them to you yet, Natsuki-nii. These two gentlemen are Jerome and Jeremy," Lucy said, pushing Natsu forward. Now, if she could just have them trust Natsu... Suddenly, Jerome and Jeremy pointed each of their guns to Lucy and Natsu.

"We finally remembered who the two of you were, Miss Lucy Heartfilia," Jerome said. He felt silly now, for falling for Fairy Tail's traps. They nearly failed to accomplish **what they were meant to do**. Lucy panicked.

Natsu grinned and fire appeared on his fist. "This is what I'm talking about! C'mon Luce, let's knock them out," Natsu said, glad that he did not have to act. His acting was not that good in the first place. Lucy gave up. Her face _was _kind of tired from smiling all the time. She chose a few keys off her belt and gave Natsu a real smile.

"Yeah!"

* * *

Erza found Natsu and Lucy at the secluded place in the forest, but they were still fighting. She sighed and walked away. She admitted that her shoulders did ache a little from carrying two bodies. Just as she decided to go to the Magic Council alone, she spotted Sarah lying down on a grassy area, looking at the sky.

She came up to her. "Master Sarah, I thought you were supposed to be fighting the leader of the four?" Erza asked as she heaved the bodies off her and sat down, giving herself a rest. Sarah noticed Erza's presence and got up.

"I left him with Connor and Gray. It was their test, and if it would be cheating if I helped. Besides, they'll manage fine," Sarah replied. Erza never once heard on this "test".

"...Test?" Sarah smirked and stood up, starting to leave.

"Their tests. For Connor to continue being my assistant and for me to acknowledge Gray as a wizard." Before Erza could ask anymore, a golden butterfly flew to Sarah and sat on Sarah's hand, before flying off again.

Sarah was rooted to the ground. Erza could not see Sarah's facial expression as she was quite far from her.

Without a word, Sarah left the scene, running.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Sarah and Connor Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

Gray had absolutely NO idea what to do. It was not everyday you encounter something like this, after all. After attacking Connor with the last of his magic energy, the enemy fainted too. Gray slung Connor's arm over his shoulder and walked slowly (due to Connor's weight, which was slowing him down) out of Eva Gardenia.

As he was about to step out of the large greenhouse, Sarah suddenly appeared in front of him. "Master Sarah?" Gray said, slightly surprised. She took Connor from Gray, and told Gray to head back with Erza, who was said to be in the forest. Before he could reply, Sarah left.

"What was that about?" Gray muttered as he headed towards the forest.

* * *

Sarah knew what was wrong with Connor with just a glance at the star-shaped scar on his body. She memorized all the types of magic in the 2000-paged 'Magics', so it was no surprise. It was known as the Five Strike Element Attack, which was most effective to be used on element-type wizards. She guessed that the enemy found out Connor used element-type magic during their battle.

Sarah reached the hotel they were staying at in a matter of seconds, and the sudden breaking of the glass doors of the hotel shocked the tourists at the lobby. It was quite obvious whose doing it was, since there were only two people at the glass doors, an unconscious man, and a teenaged, healthy-looking girl. The staff were stunned, and frozen to the spot.

The manager of the hotel, who happened to be at the lobby, was quite shaken by it as well. However, he recovered faster than the staff and security. Just as Sarah started walking briskly towards the staircase, he pointed at her. "W-well, don't just stand there, get her!" He said. The security obediently obeyed and ran towards Sarah.

"Excuse me, Miss, but we have to take you to the manager. He needs to talk to you about the funds of the glass doors," a security guard said. Since Sarah stepped in, the staff, security, manager and tourists were not able to see he face, as it was covered by the body of the unconscious man who was casually slung over her shoulder. It hit the security guard with fear when he saw the intensive glare on her face after she moved the man's body a bit.

No matter how much the manager shouted at him and the rest of the security, they would not move. The glare on the mage's face struck something greater than fear to them, as if a knife had just been stabbed into their hearts.

Sarah laid Connor down on his bed at their hotel room. She found two first aid boxes in a cupboard at the bathroom. One was for normal people, and the other was for wizards. She took the one for wizards and walked over to Connor, using whatever she had to lessen the pain of the effect of the scar, and healing the injury.

After she did, she covered his blanket over his bandaged body, and sat down beside his bed, on a stool. Now, she just had to wait.

* * *

Gray ran into Erza in the forest. Literally. "I can't find Er-! Ow!" Gray said as Erza, who looked a bit anxious, hit him. Gray stood back up and realized he bumped into Erza, just the person he had been looking for. Two bodies dropped from her shoulder as it happened.

"Oh, Gray. Have you seen Master Sarah?" Erza asked as bent down to pick up the bodies. Gray held his head in pain and nodded.

"Yeah, I've seen her. She appeared at Eva Gardenia and brought Connor back to the hotel. He was injured by some kind of attack made by the enemy," Gray explained. He saw the creepy little golden butterfly land on his hair and froze. He was not particularly scared of butterflies, but this one was an exception.

Erza noticed Gray standing there in an awkward position, looking up at his hair. Her eyes followed his, and she found herself staring at the golden butterfly resting gently on his hair. As if she was mesmerized, she stopped moving too.

It was silent for a few moments, before Natsu broke it by shouting. "Ah! That was fun!" He said, grinning while dragging a body behind him. Lucy summoned Virgo to carry the other body for her.

"What was fun, Natsu? All I managed to do was stand there as you beat the crap out of the two!" Lucy groaned. Erza and Gray heard their voices and they snapped out of it. The butterfly flew off as well.

"Punish me more please, Princess," Virgo said as she carried Jerome in her arms. Lucy ignored her and continued walking, and saw Gray and Erza. "Are you neglecting me, Princess?"

"Lucy, Natsu, you're finished, I assume?" Erza asked, looking at the bodies. Lucy nodded and pointed to Natsu.

"Well, Natsu did most of the work. Natsu, Gray, since you two are men, why don't you carry the bodies to the Magic Council? Me and Erza will head back to the hotel first. Speaking of which, where are Master Sarah and Connor?" Lucy asked. Gray once again explained the situation to them.

The four wizards agreed to Lucy's solution, and so parted ways. **Little did they know, a person who managed to fool even the great Titania's sixth sense, was listening to every single word they said.**

* * *

"Mm..." Connor mumbled as he rubbed his eyes. "What...?"

"Connor? You're awake?" Sarah asked. She was preparing tea for herself since she was a bit tired of waiting. She left the small kitchen and sat on his bed. "...Idiot." Before Connor could ask what she just said, since it was too soft to hear, Sarah strangled him.

She tightly held Connor's neck. Connor was suffering, but he could tell from the tightness of the hug that she was worried about him. He smiled and gently placed his hands on her arms.

The door opened, and two girls stood there, their mouths dropped to the ground. To them, it seemed like the pair on the bed was surrounded by a sparkly aura, gently embracing each other. Just as they were about to leave, they heard a gasp. They turned their heads. That sparkly aura had just turned into an evil, dark one.

"Do you know...HOW WORRIED I WAS?!" Sarah suddenly yelled as she did a wrestling move on him, using the arms she wrapped around his neck to throw him to the floor. There was a loud thud as Connor hit the ground.

"Oi, I'm still a patient, y'know?" Connor said, rubbing his head and grinning. Sarah turned her head from him arrogantly. "Well, I feel better now." Sarah turned back to him and smiled.

"Gosh, the relationship between them is really special, huh? I actually can't tell if they're getting along or not at times," Lucy commented, standing at the doorway with Erza.

"They are, all right. They are," Erza said. Sarah saw the two Fairy Tail wizards standing at the doorway and motioned for them to come in. Connor got up, and laid back onto his bed to get more rest.

"Natsu and Gray are on their way out of Crocus, right?" Sarah said as she poured tea for all four of them. You see, the Magic Council placed permanent runes over Crocus, but since they already had the idea of having Angels and Fairy Tail cooperate, they made the runes so that the members of both guilds were able to pass through.

Erza nodded and she looked over at Connor. "Is Connor all right?" She asked. Sarah told them that she had experience in Alchemy and treating wizards, so she supposed he would be fine for now. However, for him to completely recover, they must head over to Heal Berry, another town in Crocus. A famous Magic Potion shop was there, and there was a one-of-a-kind potion that could only be found there.

Since they were supposed to head over to the other towns anyway, they decided to go to Heal Berry as their next destination. While they were discussing this, **a certain person**** was thinking up ways to get rid of them.**

* * *

He got down to one knee and bowed to Him. "I have gathered information about her group," he said as he handed Him the folder of documents.

"Good job," said a booming voice from behind the curtains. A hand reached out and took the folder. "Tanake, I appreciate your work. You may leave."

"Yes." As the man left His room, loud cackling erupted from behind the curtains.

"I appreciate it a lot."


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Natsu and Lucy

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: Finally, some NaLu! Well, enjoy!**

"Oh yeah, I found this gem at the scene. It fell out of the enemy's pocket," Gray said after he returned, giving the shining sapphire to Sarah. Sarah took it and put it in a pouch. Erza and Lucy explained to Natsu and Gray that they were heading for Heal Berry tomorrow when they returned. They went along with their decision and agreed.

"Speaking of the enemies, I have something I need to discuss with you all," Sarah said as she took out a folded map that she was keeping in her pocket. They recognized it immediately.

"That's the map that shows the enemy's hiding places, isn't it?" Lucy asked. Sarah nodded and unfolded it. Connor sat up as well to listen. Sarah pointed to a letter 'K' on the map at the last town, King. They gasped.

"I'm sure you know what I want to say by now. This is the only letter without a number. I have been thinking about it, and this mystery person could just be the leader of the powerful dark wizards, the person who set this whole thing up."

Erza pondered for a while. "It is a possibility, that's for sure. But then again, it could be some kind of trick. I think we should inform Master about this. Having the map might help the other groups as well," Erza suggested. Sarah knew she was talking about Makarov.

"Okay. Connor, if you would," Sarah said, turning to face Connor. He smiled and took the map from her hands.

"Leave it to me!" He said triumphantly. The four Fairy Tail members directed their attention to Connor in curiosity. He took the map, and close his eyes, focusing. The four elements appeared, floating above the paper. They were a droplet of water, a small fireball, a small pebble and a tiny tornado.

Then, they mixed together, and flew out the window. "So...what just happened?" Natsu asked. Connor explained to him.

"So in a simple way to explain things, the fire burned the pebble and copied the map diagram onto it. The water compressed the pebble and made it to paper, and this process repeated itself as I made more pebbles, fireballs and water droplets appear. After copying enough maps, the tornado sent them all flying to the destinations I want."

Natsu looked at him with a confused expression. "...What?" Connor sighed and waved his hand.

"Never mind..."Connor said. There was a knock on the door. Lucy opened to find a shaking man, who was working for the hotel. He thrusted an envelope to Lucy and fled.

"He was trembling...does anyone know why?" Lucy asked as she closed the door, looking at the cover of the envelope. Sarah smirked to herself and kept quiet. "Oh, this is for Master Sarah and Connor." Lucy gave the envelope to Sarah.

Sarah tore off the top and read the letter inside. As her eyes past the first line, she dropped the letter, looking down. "What's wrong?" Connor asked as he took the paper she dropped on the floor. The same thing happened. "It's...from him..." Sarah nodded. After that, she tore the letter into pieces before even reading it finish, and threw it in the dustbin.

To the surprise of the rest of them, Connor did not object and tell her not to be so rude. "I wonder who that was..." Gray mumbled. Sarah and Connor looked up to stare at Gray. Gray backed away a little. "Wh-what?"

"...Oh. That reminds me, we have to visit them again soon, huh?" Sarah said, trying to cheer herself up. "I wonder how they're doing. Karina probably grown up to a nice little girl too."

Connor seemed to recover too. "Yeah. I hope Mum's doing well, and the same for Dad. And I can't forget the rest of the kids," he added.

"I do agree that Karen and Samuel tend to push themselves too hard."

"Wait...so you know each other's parents?" Natsu asked. Sarah shook her head.

"I mean, Connor's parents are mine, so I do know them. Me and Connor are siblings, after all." There was a silence. "What?" Sarah said, looking at the weird looks they were giving her.

"EH?!" The four shrieked in unison. Connor was looking as confused as Sarah was.

"So you guys didn't know?" Connor asked. They shook their heads. "To be exact, we're adopted children. Mum and Dad loved children, but they didn't have any, so they adopted us. They have eleven children, and they were all adopted by our foster parents, including me and Sarah. So we're not blood-related. But there _is _someone in the family who is related to her. His name is Ren, and he's our elder brother. He's twenty now, so Sarah's a year younger. I'm two years younger. For some reason, Ren-nii-san always acts..._quite affectionately _to Sarah," Connor explained. "And Ren-nii-san is _that _him. The one who wrote the letter." They all nodded in understanding.

"Hey, guys. I found another envelope stuck onto the the first one. It was probably because of the sweat on the hotel staff's hand," Lucy said. She realized it was addressed to her and tore off the top just as Sarah did to her envelope.

Lucy read out loud:

"My dear niece,

This is your uncle Charlie. I have recently found out that your parents had owned a piece of property in Poluscius, one of the towns in Crocus. It is a two-level house, Number 67 from Hearst Lane. I read the newspaper, so if I am not wrong, Fairy Tail and Angels are in Crocus. I am aware that you are there to work but a small break would not hurt. I hope you enjoy your stay there, if you do decide to go.

Yours,

Uncle Charlie Heartfilia."

"Isn't Poluscius the town after Heal Berry?" Erza asked. Sarah nodded. Natsu's mind wandered off to imagining tables and tables of mouth-watering food as he thought about Lucy's inherited property. He had seen Lucy'a father's mansion before, when the three of them ran there, worried about the fact that she went home. The image of his imaginary 'food world' disappeared as soon as he remembered something else about Lucy.

Her mother died when she was young, and her father passed away only a while ago. He peeked at Lucy's face. All he could see was smiles and laughs on it. He somehow knew... that is was all a lie. Deep in her heart, she was thinking about them. Her deceased parents who she loved dearly. Natsu's eyes widened he saw a tear slip down her cheek. He knew she was resisting.

Sarah, Connor, Gray and Erza looked at Natsu, who suddenly stood up. "Lucy. I need to speak to you," Natsu said. Lucy looked at Natsu with a smile stretched across her face.

"Natsu? What is it?" Lucy asked. Without another word, Natsu pulled Lucy's arm, and led her out the door. "Natsu?!"

* * *

"Natsu, my wrist is hurting," Lucy said as soon as they were alone in the hallway. Natsu let go of Lucy's arm and apologized. "So, what was it you want to talk about?" He reached out and put her head on his shoulder. "...Natsu?"

"It's okay. You can let it all out," he finally spoke.

"What are you talking about?" She said, her voice starting to quiver. Natsu gently began to stroke Lucy's hair with his hands.

"It's okay..." Tears fell one after another as Lucy sobbed. She cried and cried, and Natsu continued to stroke her hair until Lucy finally stopped.

"Thank you, I'm fine now," Lucy said as she lifted her head. She then blew her nose with her handkerchief. "Is your shoulder wet?"

"Nah, it's only a little. I can wash it off later," he replied. Lucy gave Natsu a sincere and grateful smile.

"Really, thank you." She wiped off the rest of her tears, kept her handkerchief and returned to the room, feeling better than ever. She left Natsu standing outside, his heart pounding wildly in his chest.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Their relationship

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: You must watch the Fairy Tail Movie before reading this! More NaLu! :3**

A few hours later, they finally decided to rest after planning their journey very carefully. First, they would head to Heal Berry, where they would stock up on potions and herbs as well as get the special potion for Connor so that he could completely recover. Until then, he was forbidden to join them to fight. Connor argued about that, but he was no match for Sarah. After Sarah collected the gem from the Strauss family and her guild members, who were in charge of Heal Berry, they would head to Poluscius, where they were to rest for a few days before heading to the next town, Secrette.

"I'm so tired!" Lucy moaned as she stretched her arms after sitting down cross-legged on the carpet without moving. Her legs were numb from stiffness, so she continued to sit down to wait for the numbness to disappear.

There was another knock on the door. Gray got it, and found a housekeeper there, holding a keycard. "Um, I am looking for Mr. Natsu?" She asked. Natsu heard his name and came to the door. "This is the keycard to your room. I hope you enjoy your stay." She left afterwards. Gray closed the door.

"So, what's this about your own hotel room, Natsu?" Erza asked, having heard the maid's words since she had a sharp hearing sense. Natsu was grinning broadly as he held the keycard in his hand. Erza raised her eyebrow.

"It's for my own room, of course. It's special 'cause they'll serve a feast every two hours! Isn't that awesome?" He revealed in excitement. Lucy gritted her teeth. Just when will he learn the importance of money?!

She stood up, despite her numbness, and hit his head with her fist. "Natsu! Do you know how much that costs? You idiot!" She yelled furiously, fire in her eyes.

"What do you mean?! They said they would provide the room for free! That includes the food and everything!" He retorted back, rubbing his sore head. Lucy turned back to normal, confused. Why would the hotel staff be so kind to do that? And why did the manager allow it? Or was it that they were cheating them of money?

Connor saw Lucy's anxious face and said, "I know why they looked terrified when they gave you the envelope and let Natsu have the special room for free." Lucy snapped out of her thoughts, and sat down on the edge of Connor's bed.

"Really? How did you know I was thinking about it? Anyway, tell me!" Lucy urged. Connor explained that he saw Sarah glaring at them. Since she shifted his body that time, he awoken, though barely conscious. The last scene he saw was the petrified faces of the people as Sarah climbed the stairs, and he must have fallen unconscious again after that. Lucy breathed a sigh of relief. At least they were not cheating them of money.

"Well, it's time we rested. You may return to your rooms now," Sarah said. It was nine at night, and they had an exhausting day, so they returned obediently.

* * *

Lucy did not realize that her bed was gone until after she had taken a bath. She was simply too tired to think of anything else so she did not see the empty space. She had already worn her pajamas, and was very sleepy, so that fact did not exactly come as good news to her. "Where's my bed?!" Lucy exclaimed. Erza had already seemed to have noticed it before her.

"Oh, I thought you were aware. This morning, when Connor went to change his clothing, you came back here since you said you forgot something. Apparently, you accidentally spilled your whole bottle of perfume over the bed sheets and left. A housekeeper told me this," Erza said, drying her wet hair with a towel.

"No~! And I loved that perfume so much! It was expensive too!" Lucy said sadly. "Well... what's done is done. I'll call the reception to see if they have a extra bed for me." Erza nodded.

Lucy hung up a few minutes later. Erza could tell from her expression that it did not go well. "They don't have another bed! What should I do?!" Lucy said in frustration. Erza already had a back-up plan.

"You could always sleep in the other bed in Natsu's room. There are two beds for each room, after all," she suggested. Lucy froze, remembering '_their moment_' from a few hours earlier. Her cheeks turned bright red.

"N-No way!"

* * *

"...is what I said but here I am," Lucy muttered to herself as she pulled up her covers. Natsu was taking a bath, so she was alone.

She felt really uncomfortable, but she was quite used to it. She had been feeling something strange whenever she was around Natsu since he hugged her after Eclair and Momon and passed on. She felt a feeling similar to the love she felt for her parents, but different. It made her feel, well, weird.**  
**

Natsu came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist. Seeing this, *ahem*, _inappropriate _sight, Lucy hid under her blanket. "N-Natsu! Put on some clothes!" She yelled. He looked down at his towel.

"Why?" He asked, not sounding like he was joking.

"Just do it!"

"Okay, okay! I'll put on some clothes. ...what a naggy person."

"I HEARD THAT!"

Natsu laughed.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night, and Lucy awoken by loud snoring. She felt herself being wrapped up in something nice and warm... WAIT! Just as she was about to fall asleep again, she snapped open her eyes.

Sure enough, she found herself in the arms of a certain fire dragonslayer. Just as she was about to kick him out of her bed, she saw Natsu's face. He seemed scared, as if having a nightmare. Instinctively, Lucy began to slowly stroke his hair. His face softened, and he was back to normal in a minute. Too tired to bother pushing Natsu off, Lucy fell asleep, with Natsu's arms tightly wrapped around her.

* * *

They set off to the train station. The last two enemies, which were hiding around the train station, were easily defeated by Sarah, without her having to transform. Transformation is not her only strong point, and she proved it by having them unconscious on the floor in seconds.

They proceeded to Heal Berry, with Erza walking behind Natsu so that she can stick her eyes onto him to make sure he does not escape. On the train, Natsu, Gray and Lucy squeezed in together in a seat while Sarah, Connor and Erza squeezed in on the other. When Erza went to the restroom, Gray told them about a nightmare he had about several gigantic Erzas running after him.

Natsu managed to stop vomiting for a minute to tell him that he had the same dream, but was different in a way. Gray's dream ended abruptly as he was running while Natsu's ended with him lying down on soft pillows in heaven, with someone stroking his hair gently. Lucy tensed upon hearing Natsu say that. "I-Is that so! Anyway, Master Sarah, about Poluscius..." Lucy said, trying to change the subject.

Gray went back to teasing Natsu as Natsu put his head out the window. Only Connor and Sarah seemed to have noticed Lucy try to change the subject.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Mischievous Playing Part 1

I do not own Fairy Tail. It belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: I haven't written in a while. The personalities of the characters (Sarah and Connor) might change a little. Sorry about that.**

"We're here," Erza announced at the train came to a stop at Heal Berry station. Natsu moved in a slug-like manner, relieved that the train had stopped and at the same time still slightly motion-sick. As they got off the train, Sarah split the group up as usual. Natsu and Lucy would book the hotel, and the rest would head to the potion shop.

"Um, can I tag along with you guys?" Lucy asked nervously. Sarah raised her eyebrow and looked at Connor, who happened to also be looking at her. They knew both of them were thinking of the time back at the train, when Lucy looked a bit embarrassed for some reason.

"No. I don't see any reasonable reason as to why you can't book three rooms with Natsu," Sarah said sternly, her arms folded. Lucy decided it was a bad idea to anger Sarah, and just went along with Natsu, looking much more uncomfortable than she usually is with Natsu.

"It's this way, right? Come on, Master Sarah, Connor," Gray said. He and Erza were standing in front of them, looking curiously at them.

"Right, let's go, Sarah," Connor said, starting to walk as well. As they walked, Connor started whispering to Sarah. "Hey, don't you think something's fishy about Natsu and Lucy? Especially Lucy."

"Lucy_ has_ been acting a little strange. Her face was red at the train. Perhaps she's down with a cold. The seasons are starting to change, after all," Sarah assumed. "It's none of my business, unless it she's sick. Then her strength would be weaker, so her summoning of Celestial Spirits would take up a lot of energy. It'll be troublesome to have to waste Jewels to buy a potion for a stranger I met a few weeks ago."

"You're really cold, Sarah," Connor muttered. Before Sarah could kill him, Connor continued. "I was thinking that maybe things are starting to heat up between the two. You know, their relationship is starting to change from friendship to...love." Sarah's feelings of anger changed into embarrassment, her face turning redder by the second. Gray and Erza had also stopped walking.

"I-I'm sorry to have been eavesdropping, but did you just say...l-love?" Erza asked, her cheeks slightly pink. Gray also seemed to have heard their conversation. "Lucy and Natsu became a team at first, when Lucy first joined Fairy Tail, and they were close, but I never thought that they..."

"W-Well, Natsu has to mature some day. He can't keep staying the idiot he is now," Gray said awkwardly, scratching the back of his head.

"Since all of you heard what I said about Natsu and Lucy, what do you say we help them get closer?" Connor said playfully, with a wickedly mischievous smile on his face...

* * *

"Hm? You guys are back so early?" Lucy said in surprise. She had only just received the key cards to open the doors to the hotel rooms.

"E-Er, yeah. The potion shop was too crowded, so we... decided to go tomorrow, a weekday, when it's not so crowded!" Connor stammered, making up a random excuse on the spot.

"Argh, I really don't see the point in trying to-" Sarah began. Connor covered her mouth before she could say anymore. "Mmph!" Lucy looked at Sarah, then back at Connor. She knew something was up.

"Master Sarah, um, had a sore throat! Connor just thought that using her voice too much would make it worse," Gray said, covering up for Connor. Gray didn't know why he was helping Connor with his plan either. It just seemed fun to play tricks on Natsu, even if those tricks weren't exactly...horrible.

Sarah grabbed Connor's wrist, twisted it and threw his body down to the floor, headfirst. "Hmph, stupid idiot," she huffed. "...Let's have a sleepover," she suddenly suggested, suggesting what Connor had asked her to say.

Erza was surprised that Sarah even tried to play along. "Seems like it'll be fun, and I could show off my new pajamas," Erza said her line. She didn't sound like she was kidding.

"Sounds like it'll be fun! And I haven't got to get my revenge from that pillow fight last time, Gray!" Natsu said cheerfully.

"Bring it on! I'll win, and you know it, brainless fire idiot!" Gray challenged.

Before the sleepover had even started, all of them were already in the mood.

* * *

Hours later, Lucy and Erza entered the room Connor and Sarah were staying at. Erza really wasn't kidding about the new pajamas. She was wearing a black strapless silk shirt with a matching black silk shorts. Of course, she had a few pillows under her arms (4 under each arm).

"Okay, they're here! Let's start this sleepover off with the pillow fight!" Natsu roared, throwing one at Gray's face as soon as he finished speaking.

"Why, you!" Gray yelled, throwing pillows back at him. Erza joined in, and Lucy did too. After a while, Connor did. As Connor was trying to hit Erza, the pillow accidentally hit Sarah's face instead. There was a silence as everyone stopped and looked at Sarah, waiting for a raging storm. Instead, Sarah just gently took the pillow the hit her, and... hit Connor's face till he fell onto the bed.

Slowly, everyone started laughing. "You've got to see his face when he was hit!" Natsu laughed. They continued the pillowfight, laughing and giggling at the same time. Then, Natsu accidentally hit Lucy instead of Gray. The impact so hard that it caused her, sitting on the side of the bed, to fall to the floor. "Sorry, sorry." Natsu reached out his hand to help her up when a pillow hit him at the back.

Erza, Gray and Sarah all turned to look at Connor. He smiled.

The impact of the hit of Connor's pillow caused Natsu to fall onto Lucy. They were in a awkward position. Lucy was lying down on the floor, while Natsu was on top of her. It was silent for 30 seconds before Connor whistled.

Natsu quickly got off Lucy. "Sorry. You threw that pillow, didn't you?" Natsu shouted, throwing a pillow at Connor. He dodged and the pillow missed him. "I'm going to get you!"

The pillow fight lasted for 20 more minutes till Sarah told them they would spend the whole night playing with pillows if they didn't stop. "Okay, since the pillow fight wore us out physically, let's play something that will wear you out emotionally! Who's ready for Truth or Dare?!" Connor asked.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: The most memorable day of Lucy's childhood.

I do not own anything. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima.

**A/N: Aaand, this time, Natsu might be a little OOC. Because I might him smarter. And we all know one of the biggest traits of Natsu Dragneel is his dumbness. Gomen!**

"Okay, I'll start by asking Natsu first! Truth or dare?" Connor asked. He secretly already knew the answer Natsu was going to give him.

"Dare!" Natsu replied competitively.

"I dare you to go into the bathroom with Lucy for 20 minutes!" Connor said with a smirk on his face. 20 minutes was enough time for them to grow closer. "Hehehe..."

"What? That's not even a real dare!" Natsu complained. _And, I don't want to go to the bathroom alone with Lucy_, Natsu thought to himself.

"Y-yeah! Can't you suggest something else?" Lucy agreed.

"Are you a scaredy-cat, Natsu? What, the dare is too hard for you to handle? Okay then, I'll just give you another dare-" Connor began.

"I'll do it! I'll do it, okay? I'm not a scaredy-cat! Come on, Lucy!" Natsu said loudly, pulling Lucy to the bathroom with him. "I'll show that stupid Connor..."

As soon as the door slammed, there was a wide smile on Connor's face. "Well, things are going as planned! While we wait for them to bond, why don't we play a little more Truth or Dare? Erza, your turn to ask somebody!"

* * *

"Really, Natsu? You just agreed to it to save your pride? Where am I supposed to sit?" Lucy complained, her face slightly red. "And we have to stay here for TWENTY whole minutes!"

"Sorry, Lucy. I just didn't want Connor to think I was scared to do a dare like this. Well, at least we can talk or something to past time!" Natsu suggested. "And you can just close the toilet with the cover and sit on it. I'll sit on the floor."

Lucy did as Natsu suggested, and felt a little more comfortable. There was a short silence before Natsu started to speak again. "So... What do you want to do? Tell some stories? I think about 5 minutes have already past, so the rest of the fifteen minutes will be a breeze!"

"Okay then... How about I tell you about when I attended elementary school when I was 7? I only stayed in that school for a few days, but I really enjoyed my time there! Though, it wasn't quite that pleasant at first..." Lucy began.

* * *

_Ten years ago..._

_'Hurry up, you little brat!' A deep voice boomed impatiently, gripping the hand of a small little blonde-haired girl, practically dragging her. 'I have work after this. Be glad I'm going this far to even bring you to this stupid elementary school.'_

_'Yes, Daddy,' the little girl squeaked back, letting herself get dragged by her father and trying to keep up with his fast pace. As she was walking briskly, she accidentally bumped into a boy who was about the same height as her. 'Oh, I'm very sorry.'_

_The salmon-coloured-haired boy smiled at her. 'It's fine,' he said. Standing beside him was a boy with __jet black hair and beside that boy was a girl with a pretty red-haired braid. But since the blonde-haired girl was in such a hurry, she didn't even look at their faces properly._

_'Man, are we really doing this? This is all your fault, you idiotic flamefreak!' The boy with jet black hair groaned loudly. 'Because you're so stupid, Erza's forcing us to attend some elementary school!'_

_'What. Did. You. SAY?!' The salmon-coloured-haired boy retorted. The two of them started arguing, and when they reached the gates of the elementary school, the girl with a pretty red braid had to tear them apart from each other._

_'That's enough coming from the both of you! This is a public elementary school, so you better be on your best behaviour! Don't ruin the the name of the Fairy Tail guild!' The girl with the pretty red braid warned with a threatening look on her face before the three came into the school._

_When the three of them entered the school, the girl with the pretty red braid asked a teacher passing by, and found out where their classroom was._

_'Class, listen up! We have 4 new students today! Isn't that exciting?! This pretty red-haired girl over here is Erza Scarlet. The boy with the pink hair is Natsu Dragneel, and the boy with the black hair is Gray Fullbuster. Finally, this blonde-haired girl is Lucy Heartfilia. Please make them feel welcome!' A female teacher introduced brightly. 'Now, I shall be using the restroom for a while. Behave yourselves, ok?'_

_With that, the teacher left. As soon as she did, the students started whispering among themselves. 'Did you hear Miss Tomoka mention the sirname "Heartfilia"? Isn't that the family who owns the big mansion and that gigantic garden?' A girl whispered loudly. Lucy was unfortunate enough to hear her new classmate's comment. 'Argh. She must be one of those arrogant rich girls who has their daddy buy everything for them.'_

_Lucy heard murmurs of agreements from other students. Then, at the same time, they all glared at her with tainted lens. Lucy opened her mouth and tried to say something, but failed to. She just stood rooted to the ground, and felt warm tears start to roll down her cheeks. I'm not that kind of girl... I'm not..., thought Lucy. But she couldn't get those words out of her mouth. She was too used to bottling up all her feelings and enduring everything._

_'Hey, will all of you shut up?' Natsu said in an angry tone. The whole class immediately silenced. All of them were only 7, and even if they had said mean comments before, no one had ever said a bad word until then. For once, Erza didn't tell him off. She let him continue. 'Are you all blind or something? Can't you see the girl you're all saying mean things about is crying?! So you just assume she's an arrogant girl, which means you're telling me the tears I'm seeing right now are fake?!'_

_Lucy started to wail. Natsu quickly put his arms around her and hugged her tightly. 'It's okay...'_

_None of the students uttered a word after that. Miss Tomoka returned shortly afterward and class continued as usual. For Lucy, it was the most memorable day she ever had in her childhood._

* * *

"That day was really special for me. Though I can't remember his appearance or his name, I can tell you that he was my first love. ...Sorry for telling a long story and sounding like an old granny,' Lucy said with an apologetic smile.

Before Natsu could say anything, Connor burst into the bathroom. "Okay, 20 minutes over guys! No more flirting!" Connor interrupted.

"Wha... W-We weren't flirting! I swear!" Lucy stuttered, her face turning a deep shade of red and her arms flailing about.

"Yeah, yeah."

"Y-you don't sound convinced! Connor!"

"That's totally a lie and we know it!"

"No, it's not!"

As Lucy and Connor had their silly argument, Natsu sighed. "You can tell her that you were the one who helped her another day," Gray said, ever so softly, into his ear.

Natsu jumped. "You two were listening?! Wasn't it hard to hear through the walls?!" He exclaimed.

"It was, but we heard a few keywords that made us remember that elementary school experience," Erza explained. "Besides, if you did tell her, it would change everything, wouldn't it? We heard her as we were walking to the bathroom door. What was it that Lucy said? 'Though I can't remember his appearance or his name, I can tell you that his was my first love...'"


End file.
